Mayu Sakuma
"Will you dye Mayu in your color, oo-san? Come on, hurry…" '' '''Mayu Sakuma '''is one of the Cute-type Idols from ''Idol M@ster Cinderella Girls'. She has an episode of the anime dedicated to her and several cards in the Game. Since being made she has become one of the "Master Collection" Idols from the series. Bio Appearance Mayu is a teenager with a petite, but curvy frame. She has a relaxed expression with low drooping, dark teal eyes, and medium-length pale brown hair curled on her shoulders with straight cut bangs. Mayu's attire frequently changes, as both a former model and current Idol. Her outfits are normally depicted to be frilly with ribbons and heart accessories, often coming in shades of pink. Her normal hair accessory is a ribbon, often attached to a headband to match the ribbon she ties somewhere on her body. Personality Other Idols note that Mayu is compassionate and very friendly. She is helpful and sweet and genuinely appears a normal, if highly determined teenager who can at times become lost in fantasy. She loves and heavily believes in romantic things, such as the red string of fate'. However, this is revealed to be nothing more than a mask of sanity, and the very second the Producer is brought up or makes an appearance her entirely personality makes a complete flip. She remains sweet and feminine- but puts her talents to poor use by stalking the Producer, making sure to track their every movement and action, and breaking several boundaries to be near them; from breaking into their home, their car, the other side of the hot springs- all to get even a small peek at them. She is revealed to be very stealthy, often coming and going without notice unless she wants to be seen, and she enjoys reminding the Producer of this. Many Idols or people are unaware of her sudden change, given her naturally innocent nature, with only those truly savvy capable of realizing how dangerous she may become. She can become tempermental if she doesn't get enough attention or if someone should try to interfere her time with the Producer, and she often makes passive-aggressive threats if she feels necessary. While she isn't difficult to work with and will do what is asked of her, she has little patience with the Producer if they keep her wanting more attention and she often makes demands that they finally proclaim their love for her. She isn't good with rejection. Background Mayu was a normal girl who quit her modeling career the second she saw the Producer. She took up Idoling to get the Producer's attention and make them only focus on her. It is said her hobbies are knitting and cooking, but while she can be shown doing these things it is also implied this was initially a cover up by the staff, given how much time she invests in stalking the Producer. Relationships 'Producer - '''Mayu is heavily obsessed with the Producer and collects anything of theirs personally that she can get her hands on. In the Drama CDs the Producer is aware of her Yandere nature and tries to gently handle her. She has no shame with exposing herself to the Producer or attempting to beckon them, as visible from her images. In her cameo episode of the anime it was teasingly suggested she was in love with the Producer- but then it turned out to be their co-worker instead. '''Other Idols - '''Most of the Idols seem not to mind Mayu, finding her cute, if a bit weird. The more savvy Idols are quite aware of how dangerous she can be and keep their distance or try to diffuse any possible issues. Weapon The ribbons Mayu normally wears are depicted by fandom to strangle other Idols or tie and bind the Producer. However, she has not been officially shown acting violently outside of implications and during her Drama CD- in which she sounded as though she was getting close to resorting to murder until being calmed. Quotes ''"Please, don't ever leave Mayu alone." '' ''"This ribbon will always connect you and Mayu, oo-san…" "oo-san’s working figure, is just so very charming…" '' ''"Do you like me? Do you like me? Do you like me?" Trivia *Her image color is Vivid Pink. *Her official sizes are 78-54-80 **In one of the 4-koma, she shows that she is capable of shifting the measurements if she heavily concentrates on it. *She is an only child. *Her modeling career was for a Lolita Magazine. *Her image songs are Everyday Dream, My Sweet Honeymoon, ''and ''Aikurushii (Charming), which she sung with another Idol. **She also covered the song "Dare Yori Suki Nano ni" (Even When I Love You More Than Anyone Else). *She normally speaks in third-person, and her stopping is a sign she's slipping into Yandere territory. *She references the series Mirai Nikki a few times on her Drama CD. *Her favorite items are any pictures featuring her with the Producer. *She is in the unit Masque:Rade ''in Starlight Stage, along with Karen Hojo, Miho Kohinata, Rina Tada, and Chieri Ogata. **It's also common in fanart to find her interacting with the one-shot unit ''My Cute Self and the 142s, composed of Sachiko Koshimizu, Koume Shirasaka, and Syoko Hoshi. Gallery 200px-Mayu_signature_SS.png|Mayu's Signature Cinderella_master_021_cover.jpg|Mayu's single cover 480px-1204701.jpg|Mayu's original card 480px-1406201.jpg 480px-Mayu_SR6+.jpg 480px-Mayuonsen2.jpg 800px-Mayu_SS_SSR.png 800px-Mayu_SS_SSR+.png 800px-Mayu_SS_SR.png DcQEiBJV4AAEyPu.jpg Category:Teen Category:Characters Category:Idol Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Unique Weapon